Midnight Club: Rochester, New York
'''Midnight Club: Rochester, New York '''is the 7th installment in the Midnight Club franchise. It was developed by Rockstar San Diego and Published by Rockstar Games. The game was well received for the map will be bigger than pervious Midnight Club games. Set to be released in October 10, 2031 for Nintendo Switch 2, Wii Infinity, PS6 & Xbox Three. Gameplay Midnight Club: Rochester, New York introduced Rochester Avatar similars to Watch Dogs Online: Warzone's avatar. The gameplay of Midnight Club: Rochester, New York is similar to it's predecessors Midnight Club: Houston and Watch Dogs 5. If you customized all types of cars, you can customized the pickup trucks and vans now and use 5 abilities as well. Plot The player is headed for Southern Lake Ontario to celebrate the Turkey dinner with these boys and girls. The player leaves Houston and enters Rochester, New York. The player joins the Rochester, New York Racing Touranment and win the prize. Who had champion with the Diamond Trophy from state of Texas left behind. Types of Races & Online Can support up to 65 players. *Time Trial *Cops vs Racers (online only) *Ordered Race *Unordered Race *Pink Slips *Green Light Races *Highway/Wangan Races List of Racers *Allison *Houston *Austin *Salem *Boston *Gabrielle *Josh *Marcus *Huang You Music *All musics have been listed from Midnight Club: Houston & Watch Dogs 5. *Radio Rochester, New York *Radio Hamilton, Canada *Radio Niagara Falls *Radio Toronto, Canada Car List Tuners: *Abarth 500 *Dodge Dart GT *Ford Focus RS *Honda Civic Type-R *Honda S2000 *Infiniti Q60 *Lexus IS350 *Mazda MX-5 *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-8 *Mitsubishi Evolution X *Nissan 180SX *Nissan 300ZX *Nissan 370Z *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Subaru WRX STi *Toyota AE86 Trueno *Toyota Crown Athele *Toyota GT86 *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Golf GTi Luxury: *Audi TT *Audi RS7 *Cadillac CT6 Concept *Lexus RC-F *Lincoln Continental Concept *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG *Mercedes Benz SLK AMG *Porsche 911 Turbo S *Porsche Cayenne 2017 *Porsche Macan 2016 Muscle: *1957 Chevy Bel Air *1963 Corvette *1964 Impala *2008 Impala *1969 Camaro SS *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 *1969 Charger *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 *Dodge Charger SRT-8 *Dodge Charger 2025 *Dodge Viper *1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *Ford Mustang GT *Saleen S302 Black Edition Exotics, Pickups & Vans: *Aston Martin DB9 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage S *Audi R8 *Ford GT (2017) *Honda NSX (2017) *Lamborghini Aventador *Lamborghini Huracan *Lamborghini Diablo *2023 BMW M9 *2025 BMW M10 *2018 BMW M11 *Saleen S7 Twin Turbo *W Motors Lykan Hypersport *2004 Ford E150 *2029 Ford F650 6 Door Hybrid/Electric: *Audi R8 E-Tron *Saleen GTX *Tesla Model S P85D SUVs & Trucks: *2005 Jeep Cherokee *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *Lamborghini Urus *Cadillac XT4 *2021 Ford Expedition *2020 Chevrolet Suburban *2029 Freightliner M2 Tanker Motorcycles: *Aprilia RSV4 *Ducati Pangale R *Kawasaki Ninja H2 *Honda CBR1000RR *Harley Davidson 2020 *Harley Davidson 1200 Police: *Roewe Marvel X Rochester NY Police *Roewe Marvel X NY State Police *Jaguar I-Pace Rochester Police *Jaguar I-Pace NY State Police *2029 International HX Armored Truck NYSP SORT *2029 International HX Armored Truck NY State EMS Category:2031 Category:Wii Infinity Category:Nintendo Switch 2 Category:Rockstar Games Category:PS6 Category:Xbox Three Category:Midnight Club